The field of the invention relates to a trailer designed to be towed by a vehicle, and more particularly, to a trailer which will rotate about a horizontal axis thereby lowering the rear of the trailer to the ground.
A typical conventional trailer which may be made to tilt uses hydraulic power in order to lift one end of the trailer. Such trailers involve the use of hydraulic cylinders, mounting equipment for the cylinders, motors to operate the cylinders, and other additional mechanisms necessary to allow the components to function properly.
The problem with such trailers is that they are impractical for the average person in light of their expense and maintenance.